Winnie The Pooh Meets The Toxic Avenger
Winnie The Pooh Meets The Toxic Avenger ''is a parody of ''Pooh's Adventures '''''created by humorist and video editor MaxgoesFourth. It is perhaps one of the more well-known and unique send-ups of the Pooh's Adventure phenomenon. The ten-part video series meshes several tv shows and self-made creations from Maxgoesfourth to create a nightmarish crossover between colurful and cuddly cartoon characters and the insane and vile events of the Troma home video release The Toxic Avenger''''' It centers around a Pooh's Adventures creator named Turdie F. Bastard, who is making his own Pooh's Adventure. Summary After Pooh was killed by Epplajeck, his many friends witness a short film before appearing in Tromaville, where Pooh has returned to life. They encounter a hapless mop boy named Melvin, who is constantly picked on by his peers. Plot Melvin Ferd III, a stereotypical 98-pound weakling, works as a janitor at the Tromaville Health Club in the fictional Tromaville, New Jersey. There, he is tormented by his customers Bozo, Slug, Wanda and Julie. The Mayor of Tromaville is Peter Belgoody, who, unknown to the citizens of the town, is also the leader of a massive Tromaville crime ring, but hides this fact by promoting good will and proposed justice to the town as a cover-up. As days go by, Melvin's tormentors grow more and more violent, even killing a young boy on a bike in a hit and run and taking photos of the carnage afterwards. Finally one day, they trick Melvin into wearing a pink tutu and kissing a sheep. He is chased around the health club by other customers and jumps out of a second story window. He lands in a drum of toxic waste which immediately causes severe burns and disfigurement. Despite the burning chemicals even causing him to burst into flames, Melvin survives and stumbles home. Drawing a bath to try and scrub some of the chemical residue from his horribly scarred flesh, Melvin begins his transformation into a hideously deformed creature of superhuman size and strength.Elsewhere, a group of drug dealers led by the criminal Cigar Face are harassing a police officer by the name of O'Clancy, trying to buy him off. When he refuses to accept the money, Cigar Face and his gang attack and brutalize him. Then, just as Cigar Face prepares to castrate Officer O'Clancy with his gun, a large creature comes out of nowhere and violently kills Cigar Face's goons Knuckles and Nipples, and leaves a mop on their faces as a call sign. Cigar Face survives, but has had his testicles smashed by the creature before escaping. O'Clancy is initially terrified of the creature but soon learns he was only trying to help him as the creature approaches him and politely apologizes for his behavior as he has "never done this sort of thing before". The officer's rescuer, dubbed the "Monster Hero", is the now-profoundly mutated Melvin. He tries to return home, but his mother ends up fainting upon the sight of him. Wracked with sorrow, the Monster Hero builds a makeshift home in the junkyard. Mayor Belgoody is shocked at the deaths of some of his goons, but is still confident that the Monster will not come looking for him, hoping that one of his goons will kill him eventually.Elsewhere in Tromaville, three men named Leroy, Frank and Rico hold up Mexican fast food restaurant The Mexican Place. Leroy kills one of the patrons and Frank attacks a blind woman named Sarah after Leroy kills her guide dog. Frank attempts to rape her, but is attacked by the Monster Hero, who ends up ripping off Frank's right arm. He wreaks bloody vengeance on the three men: Leroy is first covered in whipped cream (and a cherry) before having a milkshake-stirrer rammed into his throat, Rico has his hands and wrists plunged into a deep-fryer and Frank is stuffed in an oven. The Monster Hero takes Sarah back to her home where they begin to get to know one another and progressively fall in love. The Monster Hero returns to the Health Club killing a drug dealer by crushing his face with a weight lifting machine. There, he attacks popular girl Wanda. Afterwards, the Monster is relieving himself in a back alley when a limo pulls up and a pimp tries to push a 12-year-old girl onto him. When he starts to fight back to save the girl, a group of men come out of the limo. He fights them all off and saves the girl. The Monster Hero soon starts building up a friendly reputation in Tromaville by doing all sorts of "superhero" work from saving two younger boys from being run over by Bozo's car to even helping the elderly to cross the street.Meanwhile, Mayor Belgoody is becoming more and more aware about what is happening to his goons as not only are they being killed one-by-one by the Monster Hero, but some of them are also turning themselves over to the police for their own safety. He is now worried that their deaths will lead up to him sooner than he expects and wants the Monster Hero to be taken care of. One night, Cigar Face returns (covered in bandages and casts) and brings along a new group of Belgoody's goons to surround the Monster with guns. Before they fire on him, he jumps up to a fire escape and they end up shooting and killing each other with Cigar Face getting away. The Monster Hero returns to the health club again and attacks Julie. Soon afterwards, he confronts the last of his tormentors Bozo and Slug who have attacked an old woman and stolen her car when Julie doesn't show up. Bozo and Slug try to run him over, but the Monster jumps on top of the car and grabs Slug crushing his neck and throwing him out of the moving car. The Monster Hero then confronts Bozo by grabbing him by the face and terrifies him by revealing himself as Melvin from the accident to a horrified Bozo. After several accidents that occur because of Bozo's driving, the Monster tears off the wheel to the car causing Bozo to drive off the side of a cliff. The car crashes and bursts into flames burning Bozo alive, but unaffecting the monster. One day, when the Monster Hero kills a seemingly innocent old midget woman in a dry cleaning store (it is later revealed that she is in fact a leader of an underground white slave trade) by throwing her into the store's washing machine, the Monster Hero wanders back to his junkyard home revealing his true identity to Sarah and feeling terrified and guilty for what he has become. Sarah however tells Melvin that she still loves him no matter what he looks like and the two decide to move away from the city and take a tent into nearby woods.However, Belgoody finds out about the Monster Hero's "mishap" and uses this opportunity to call in the National Guard in hopes of finally killing him. Soon Sarah and the Monster are discovered in the woods and now surrounded by both the National Guard and the townspeople. Mayor Belgoody comes intent on killing him (whereas the National Guard's request was originally for capture). But thanks to the Monster's kind duties to the town, the people of Tromaville including the Monster Hero's mother will have none of it. Mayor Belgoody's evil ways are exposed after he threatens to kill O'Clancy for trying to take his gun away from him. The Monster Hero then kills Mayor Belgoody by ripping out his organs to see if he has "any guts". The film ends with the townspeople's celebration at the Monster's acceptance and a reassuring epilogue that wherever evil brews in Tromaville, Melvin the Monster Hero, now dubbed the "Toxic Avenger", will be there to protect the town. Trivia *Tom, Huckleberry, Becky, Genie, Kanga, Roo, Lumpy, Darby Buster, Crash Bandicoot, the Regular Show Gang, Dr. Rabbit, Dr. Brushwell, Reader Rabbit, the Star Fox Team, Link and his friends, Pajama Sam, Mumble, the Powerpuff Girls, Ronald Mcdonald and his Friends, King Gunga, Mike, Sulley, Chicken Little and his friends, Princess Natasha, the Lorax, Ted, Audrey, Benny the Cab, Freddie the frog, the VeggieTales gang, Mr. Scrooge, the Smurfs (animated), Sphinx (from Tiny Toon Adventures: Sawdust and Toonsil), Jimmy Neutron and his friends, the Herculoids, Gumby and his friends, Cap'n Crunch, Raggedy Ann and Andy, Arnold and his friends (from Hey Arnold), Creepie (from Growing Up Creepie), Dexter, Dee-Dee, Mee-Mee, Lee-Lee, the Tiny Toons Gang, Blard Simpleton, the Lion King gang, Ttark, Casper, Wendy, Michael Jackson, Chun-Li, Sakura and the cast of Street Fighter Sharkboy, Lavagirl, Linus, Marissa, Jonas, Becky, Junior, Marcus, Sean, Patterson, Pricilla, Jake, Nubie, Johnny, Hanon, Spanky, Stymie, Froggy, Porky, Buckwheat, Uh-Huh, Waldo, Woim, Butch, Mary Ann, Jane, Twin #1 and 2, Darla, Alfalfa, Tim & Tom, Kid Vid, Boomer, I.Q., Jaws, J.D., Lingo, Snaps, Wheels, Jazz, Alex, Leah Ash, the rest of the characters of heroes, Kids World's Adventures Team, Injurin Joe and thte bad guys guest star in this film. Content * FBI warning Anti-piracy Warning campaign 2016 Logo DVD BluRay * Joshie1boy Pictures logo (long version) * Trouble Makers (2015) Official Trailer 2 (Planetb365) * Buena Vista special edition trailer 2 * "Kronk Breaks The Internet" Trailer * Cineplex - Feature Presentation * Winnie the Pooh Meets the Toxic Avenger (Part 1/10) * Winnie the Pooh Meets the Toxic Avenger (Part 2/10) * Winnie the Pooh Meets the Toxic Avenger (Part 3/10) * Winnie the Pooh Meets the Toxic Avenger (Part 4/10) * Winnie the Pooh Meets the Toxic Avenger (Part 5/10) * Winnie the Pooh Meets the Toxic Avenger (Part 6/10) * Winnie the Pooh Meets the Toxic Avenger (Part 7/10) * Winnie the Pooh Meets the Toxic Avenger (Part 8/10) * Winnie the Pooh Meets the Toxic Avenger (Part 9/10) * Winnie the Pooh Meets the Toxic Avenger (Part 10/10) * Joshie1boy television logo Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Parodies Category:Contents Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:TV and Movie Idea Category:Ideas